Love Hurts
by Heather240
Summary: The war has been over for four years and Toph and Aang are finally together...but when an unexpected message arrives the bond between the two is broken...Taang/Zutara/Sokki
1. Chapter 1

Love Hurts

Chapter 1: Hard Realities

**I don't own Avatar…even though I wish I did…

* * *

"I'M ACTING LIKE A WHAT?!?" The pleasant banter that was present less than five minutes ago had already turned into an ugly, warped, twisted screaming match, but had now reached the point of no return. There would be no friendly make up session. There would only be the victor and the victim.

"YOU, TOPH BEI FONG, ARE ACTING LIKE THE SELFISH, HATEFUL, JEALOUS, BITTER HARPY THAT YOU TRULY ARE!" Aang had never lost the control that would send him into the Avatar State since he learned to fully control it over 4 years ago, but today he found himself dangerously close to it.

Aang had expected the boulder that came flying toward his head, but he had forgotten how quickly Toph could create the hard mass of earth and propel it forward. He had barely flinched out of the way when he felt the earth tremble beneath him with enough strength to uproot the nearby trees. Even though he was furious, he still had to admire the strength Toph had. He also had to admit that it was a bad idea to approach Toph about this while they were alone in the woods. Any other time, Aang would have hung his head and apologized to Toph before it reached this point, but, this time was different. He would not give into her. He was right and he was going to make her realize it.

The earth had been so alive and loud with the rumbling of Toph's approach that when she stopped an inch from Aang's face the silence that followed was eerie and foreboding.

"Fine." The way Toph's tone had gone from passionately angry to calmly nonchalant panicked Aang. "If that is really how you feel, I'm gone. After all, why should I bother pretending anymore? I'm sick of this place and I'm sick of you. Everyone else in the world may depend on you for help, but I don't. I can take care of myself and I damn sure don't need you complicating my life." She turned and sauntered toward the house as Aang stood frozen, watching her and wondering how she had turned him into the victor as well as the victim.

* * *

Aang spent the rest of the afternoon and well into the evening in the woods, much to the displeasure of Toph. Toph loved the house they had all built together in the middle of the woods shortly after the war was over. She loved that it was completely made out of every possible rock type imaginable, from the floors, and the walls, and the ceiling, to the beds, the desks, the chairs, the dressers, and the doors, making her vision crystal clear. She loved how even though everything was made out of rock, her friends still found ways to make it homey and comfortable, even if she wasn't a big fan of all the cushions that tended to hinder her vision slightly. She loved that in the fireplace stood solid magma, waiting to be heated by one of her beloved fire benders. But, most of all, she loved that it was on their own island, a hundred miles north of Kyoshi Island. There was so much earth around her that Toph felt truly at home. But in a time like this she wanted to be outside where she could smash everything around her and not wonder if her destruction would cause her grief later. All the house did now was bring back memories.

It was meant to be a home for all of them to live together in, but no one realized the stress that reconstruction would instill in everyone, or the duties that couldn't be ignored for even a day. So after one night in the house, they all left either to rebuild their nation, help rebuild other nations, or stop the underground renegade fire gangs that kept popping up. The house stood empty of those who were supposed to inhabit it, slowly collecting dust and new, unexpected tenants. Hog monkeys were sleeping in Karata's room, grunting and flinging feces at each other, staining the walls that Toph knew Katara slaved away on, trying to make the perfect replica of her room at the South Pole. Toph had walked in on a platypus bear tossing around the chair in Sokka and Suki's room. Spider snakes had made a home in the corners, under the bed, and around the desk in Aang's room. But worst of all, a skunk bear was hidden in the closet of Toph's room. It took here nearly a week to wash that smell out of her clothes, and hair, and skin. It took Toph four times as long to completely rid the house of the unwanted visitors and restore the house to its former glory.

It had only been a day since Toph had finished evacuating the animals and cleaning up their mess when an unexpected visitor arrived. He showed up late that night, as a storm raged outside. Toph felt him land on the porch and immediately ran to him, recognizing the delicate, dainty way his feet seemed to barely touch the ground. As she burst through the door she sensed the shock and surprise that radiated from his quickened heart rate and the defensive position he took. She knew it was him, and she could have leapt into his arms in sheer joy of seeing one of her friends again after two years, but something about his tone made her back away.

"Toph." His voice was icy and hard, as if he would rather be standing next to anyone, even Fire Lord Ozai. This wasn't the Twinkletoes that she trained; this wasn't even the Twinkletoes that defeated the Fire Lord. This was a different Aang, an Aang that had felt more pain and suffering even though that should have been a thing of the past.

It wasn't until almost a week later that Aang was finally able to tell Toph about HER and what SHE had done to him. Toph had always been a rub-a-little-dirt-in-it-and-you'll-be-fine-girl, but after hearing Aang's confession, she felt, for the first time in her life, useless. There was nothing she could do to ease Aang's feelings of self hatred and mourning.

Aang stayed with her for almost a year before finally becoming himself again. He seemed to finally be over HER. She had truly believed him when he said he found someone else, someone better, someone who was perfect for him. It seemed only natural that she and Aang should get together. They were opposites and opposites attract. Life had been nothing but sweet and perfect until early this afternoon, when the perfect world around her came crumbling down.

She shook herself out of her memories and walked to her room. She knew what she had to do, but knowing didn't make it any easier. She grabbed her bag, filled it with food, and walked out the door, not even stopping to look back and remember the greatness of the last two years, or even to say goodbye to Aang. She knew he would be leaving soon anyway, to help HER, even when she didn't deserve it, even when Toph had become what she never thought she would be, reliant on him. It was time to go back to the house she grew up in, but could never consider home. There was someone there waiting for her, and although she felt nothing for him compared to what she felt for Aang, she knew that it was her only choice now. That if she stayed, she would really become the hateful, jealous, bitter harpy that Aang proclaimed her to be. And she couldn't let that happen, if only because it would mean Aang was right and that was one thing she never wanted him to be right about.

* * *

So this is my first story...review and tell me if you like it!! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Love Hurts

Chapter 2: Regrets

**I don't own Avatar…even though I wish I did…

* * *

Aang stood staring after Toph long after she had disappeared into the forest. He felt the anger that had threatened to overcome him and almost forced him into an uncontrollable Avatar State quickly turn to a mountain of regret that was slowly crushing his heart.

"Why did I have to ask her? Shouldn't I have known that this would only end badly? She knew how badly Katara hurt me, and she stuck with me even when I tried to drive her away. I may have forgiven Katara, but I shouldn't have assumed Toph wasn't angry at her. I should have known." Aang stood there, still watching the spot where Toph disappeared into the trees.

Aang stood there watching the trees as if expecting Toph to reappear, charging through the forest, bringing him news that she'd rethought what he'd said and decided that they should help Katara. But, although Aang longed for this to happen, he knew it never would. Toph was just like her element, strong, sturdy, and not easily swayed. He knew her well enough to know that once her mind was made up, she would rarely change it. The sun slowly crept behind the trees, and although Aang knew it would rise again tomorrow, he couldn't help but feel as if this was the last time he would see it. He slowly made his was over to the remains of the boulder Toph threw at his head and sat upon the half that hadn't completely crumbled upon impact. He closed his eyes and meditated, asking himself what the right thing to do was.

* * *

No matter how hard Aang attempted to concentrate on the problem standing before him, the only thing he was able to think about was the day before his return to the island. It was one of his most painful memories, second only to the day he returned to the Southern Air Temple after Katara and Sokka found him, only to find everyone he loved dead and decaying alongside the enemies they valiantly fought against. This memory, although it happened nearly two years ago, was still fresh in his mind. Every time it crossed his mind he could not help but cringe as if just thinking about it gave him physical pain.

It had been a beautiful day, he could remember thinking that that night would be the perfect night to take Katara up on top of one of the tall ice walls surrounding the Northern Water Tribe to watch the Northern Lights. He knew she loved watching the lights swim around in the darkened sky. Katara didn't know it, but Aang knew she believed her mother often tried to communicate with her through the lights.

Aang had been working nonstop all day long attempting to completely reconstruct the intricate design on new outer gate. The Fire Nation had destroyed in nearly two years earlier in their attempt to siege the North Pole. While a wall was easy enough to reconstruct, it was another matter all together to attempt to rebuild a wall that was almost sacred to the people of the city. It was intricately designed with the water tribe symbol and contained many crevices in which benders could sit if an attack was launched against them. At first Aang thought it would take less than a day to carve the design back into the wall, but then Chief Arnook informed him that the design could not be carved using water bending. It had to be carved by hand, by one person who was elected by the Chief. Lucky for Aang, Chief Arnook choose him. Aang had worked on this design for over two weeks, and was still only a quarter of the way done.

Aang had gotten done early, and was walking back to the healing hut he shared with Katara. Aang silently laughed to himself. The thought of their healing hut brought back memories from his first travels with Katara and Sokka when they both contracted a strange illness that caused dementia and hallucinations. They had been living in the Northern Water Tribe for nearly six months when the first strange illness that had affected Katara and Sokka sprang up, which was soon followed by an outbreak among the children. Katara had been the best suited to heal the children, but at first she tried her hardest to help rebuild the city instead. It took Chief Arnook insisting that she was one of the most talented healers left in the tribe, as the rest had gone to the Southern Water Tribes to help rebuild and heal. Katara finally gave in, and since she and Aang were together, Aang lived with her in the hut.

Looking back he should have known something was wrong. Gran Gran was usually friendly and open with Aang, often laughing at his antics or offering advice on how to win Katara's love. But that day, she was openly hostel toward him. He could still remember her exact words.

"Aang! What are you doing? You should still be working on the wall." At first her voice had seemed teasing, but when Aang told her that he left early to take Katara to watch the Lights she turned snippy.

"No! You promised the people of the water tribe you would help them in any way they needed it and Chief Arnook honored you greatly by asking you to carve the symbol of the all the water tribes into the wall and by slacking on your responsibilities you are not only letting the people of this tribe down but also the people of the Southern Water Tribe and even yourself. Besides, Katara is very busy and doesn't want to be disturbed."

Aang had been surprised by her words. Last week she had told him that he worked too hard and that the people were just happy he agreed to take on the monotonous task. Aang decided it wasn't worth it to remind her of this fact and told her that he would wake up extra early to make up for the work he missed today, but she still was not satisfied. She demanded that he return right away and leave Katara alone.

Aang realized that trying to reason with Gran Gran right now was impossible. He decided that the only way he was going to see Katara within the next hour was to act ashamed and promise Gran Gran he would return to the wall and work until the moon rose. He must have been a better actor than he thought because it worked and he soon found himself on a different path back to his hut. He was just approaching the door to the hut when he heard strange noises. He paused and listened outside the hut, not wanting to walk in on a wounded person and embarrass them while Katara was working. But the noises didn't sound like that of someone in pain; they sounded like…OH MY GOD! Aang couldn't believe what he was hearing. Instead of listening to the wise voice in the back of his head that was telling him to run far away from that hut and not come back, he barged in and saw a scene of utter horror.

Katara, his Katara, was in THEIR BED with Hahn. HAHN! The no good ex-fiancé of Princess Yue was in bed with Katara! He stood there staring for what seemed like hours, trying to understand what was happening. His mind couldn't digest the fact that Katara was cheating on him with that no good scumbag.

Suddenly, Katara moaned, snapping Aang out of his disbelief. She wouldn't let him touch her like that and now he knew why. Aang couldn't help himself. Using all the force he could, he threw a gust of wind at the two. The wind swept threw the hut sending the animal skins flying from the walls and, much to Aang's pleasure, sending the two lovers flying into the air. Katara landed roughly on the floor with the warm fur from the bed slowly coming to rest on top of her naked behind, while Hahn was sent hurtling against the wall, only to fall on top of the stuffed Buffalo Yak that sat in the corner.

With Hahn's painful moaning as background music, Aang began screaming at Katara. He was so overcome with anger that, looking back, he can't remember anything he said. All he remembered was the shocked look on Katara's face as he whistled for Appa and walked out the door.

* * *

He never gave Katara a chance to explain why she cheated on him and that was the one thing he regretted. But, now he had a chance to see her again. He had to convince Toph that he didn't have feeling for her anymore. He just wanted to know why she betrayed him like she did. But now he was fighting with Toph. He realized now that Toph was the one girl he fully loved, the one girl he knew would never betray him the way Katara did.

He took off running through the woods, using the speed that only the Avatar possessed. Trees spun past him in a wild blur, quickly thinning, and finally opening up into the clearing where the little stone house was nestled. Aang slowed to a walk and realized there was no smoke rising from the chimney, but he rationalized that that wasn't unusual, seeing as though he was the one who lit the fire and he had been gone all afternoon. Aang approached the door to find it left wide open. Worry began to settle over him.

"Toph?.........Toph?......Toph?!...TOPH!!" Aang ran throughout the house searching for any trace of her. He reached her room realized her bag was gone. He sprinted to the kitchen only to realize that half of their food supply was missing as well. Toph had meant it. She was really gone. "Shit," was all Aang was able to say.

* * *

Okay…so that's chapter 2! I hope you like it! If you did, or even if you didn't, send me a review message thing!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Home

**I don't own Avatar…even though I wish I did…

"This sucks." Toph was sitting in the bushes just inside the walls of the manor. She just couldn't bring herself to approach the house. The few days of preparation she'd had since she left Aang were not enough to prepare her for what was ahead, after all her parents hadn't been the kindest to her in the past few years. They sent her a message every week or so telling her how much she was missed and how they wished she'd come home. At first, Toph thought they might actually miss her; after all they must have spent a pretty penny on the messenger they hired. In fact, she was sure it cost a small fortune. Not many messengers were willing to take up the task of finding someone who tried their best to disappear from the face of the earth. Toph had been certain no one would find her on the small little island, but somehow, a week after she started living on the island the messenger showed up, bearing the first of my letters. So, the only reason she opened the first letter was because she felt a small glimmer of hope that her parents had changed their minds and just wanted their daughter back. But, as Aang read her the letter, she saw the real reason of the message.

_*Dearest Toph_, it read, _Your father and I miss you so much. We really enjoyed having you home, even though it was only for a brief month. We are saddened that we only had the small opportunity to talk with you about all the marvelous things you have accomplished and the things you wish to accomplish in the future. You are a beautiful young woman who should start thinking about what you want to do with your life. Your father and I would like to help you plan for the future. Will you please return home so that we can talk about these things? Also, we have a special guest at the house who cannot wait to see you. He is the son of an old friend of your fathers that you used to play with as a little girl. He is greatly looking forward to catching up with you, so please hurry home!_

–_Lady Bei Fong _

Toph was so aggravated she couldn't even utter a response. Aang misinterpreted her silence as being touched that her mother had contacted her.

"Toph, your parents seem to really miss you." That simple sentence was all that it took for Toph to find her voice.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT TWINKLE TOES? DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ENGLISH?!?"

"Well…uh…umm…uh…yeah…your parents said they wanted more time to catch up…with you…" Aang's oblivious statement calmed Toph down enough to speak to him in a normal tone.

"Aang, I know you're not used to manipulation, but what my mother did in that letter was her best attempt at manipulating me to come home so she and my father can marry me off to some loser from the Earth Kingdom. They probably picked some snobby, stuck-up manor boy whose will somehow get them more money so they can climb the social ladder they care so much about and act richer and snobbier than they already do."

"…Wow…you got all that out of a short letter?"

"Well duh. It was obvious as soon as she mentioned my _marvelous accomplishments_. You know as well as I do that she and my father hated it when I ran off with you guys that they sent The crazy earth bending teacher and even crazier owner of Earth Rumble Six. Oh and that family friend they mention? Yeah they thought I was too _fragile_ as a child to have friends or even go out in public so that's a load of made up crap."

"Oh," Was all he could manage to say.

"Yeah and did you how she signed it? _Lady Bei Fong_? I mean come on I'M THEIR ONLY DAUGHTER AND SHE CAN'T EVEN SIGN A LETTER OF SUPPOSEDLY MISSING ME WITH LOVE MOM!"

"Okay Toph, I can tell you're upset, but maybe she just doesn't know how you would respond to her saying love, mom…"

"She wasn't thinking about me. She was only thinking about herself. Give me the letter, I've got the perfect place to put a letter with this much_ love_ and _caring_." And with that she took it outside and threw it in the mud next to the river.*

At this moment, sitting in the bushes with a completely numb butt, Toph couldn't remember why she'd come back. Things couldn't have been that bad that she needed to come home and risk the 'family friend' still being camped out with her family. But, suddenly she remembered how Aang's heart rate had sped up when he told her he wanted to help Katara. she knew the complete infatuation back, and she was hurt that for the first time in almost a year the increased heart rate wasn't caused by her, but by the thought of seeing Katara again. Katara, who had hurt him beyond reason and who didn't deserve a second chance.

That last thought was enough to drive Toph to rise to her feet and reluctantly take a step toward the house. She continued to move cautiously through the vast land lying before her house, sticking as close to the wall as possible. She didn't want to raise the alarm that someone was in the garden. She wanted to sneak into the house undercover and hopefully talk her parents out of all this marry-her-off business before she had to meet this mystery family friend. Unfortunately, right before she reached the door that led into the servants quarters of the house, a man stood up from the bench across from the door.

"Toph, is that you?"

Crap, what should I do? What should I do? Fling a boulder? No, maybe it's just Kio or Keleen, the only friends I had when I was trapped in this house.

"Kio? Keleen?"

"No Toph, I'm not one of your servant friends. It's me, Quon. I'm surprised you were able to forget me, after all it's only been a year and a half."

"Shit," Toph swore under her breath.

* * *

To say the least, Katara had been surprised when Aang showed outside the healing hut a mere week after she sent him the message asking for his help. She had been certain it was a worthless cause and that Aang would never show up after what she did. Apparently, she didn't know Aang as well as she thought.

"Aang! Thank you so much for coming! Come in, come in!" She stepped aside and allowed Aang into the room.

"Hi Katara. I brought the herbs you needed." Aang handed her a small bundle.

"Thank you so much!" And with that, Katara immediately set to work upon the unfortunate soul that was laying upon the table in the middle of the room. The lower half of his body was covered with a thick skin. As Aang approached the man he realized that the skin did not cover up any of the terrible scene. Sticking out of the middle of the man's stomach were three long, curved hunting knives. The man was shaking and completely covered with sweat. A look of intense pain mangled his facial features, but upon closer inspection, Aang recognized the man.

"HAHN?!?" Aang could not hide the shock in his voice.

"Shhhh! Aang be quiet, don't agitate him or this will hurt him more than necessary." Slowly, Katara unwrapped the bundle revealing ten giant leaves from the mangobanana tree that grew exclusively on their small island. She took one of the leaves and handed it to Aang. "When I say so, press the leaf over the wound and pour this water into the fold that will form. Heat the water with a little fire and then step aside. Okay?"

"Okay…"

Katara carefully placed her hands atop of the knife on the far right side of Hahn's body and in one quick yank, pulled it out. "NOW!" Fast as lightning, Aang followed Katara's instructions. It took only three seconds to complete his task, but Aang registered everything, from the way Hahn's breathing became shorter and sharper to the sound of Katara grunting as she threw the knife into the bucket next to the table. Suddenly Katara's hands replaced Aangs on the leaf and the water turned bright blue. Aang knew Katara had succeeded in healing the first wound when Hahn's breathing became deeper and more even. Aang and Katara repeated this process two more times until every wound was healed.

"Wow Katara, your healing abilities have become really advanced."

"Thanks, but my abilities haven't really changed, I've just learned new healing techniques. These wounds may look healed, but they aren't, at least not completely. It will take about three months for him to fully recover."

"Oh. What were the leaves for?"

"They absorb puss. I brought some back here after we left the island and I discovered that they do this about three months ago. It will help keep infection out because the wounds aren't completely closed."

"Oh."

"Yeah…so…um…thanks for coming…I used the last of my store of leaves last week and I really appreciate you…coming…and…" Katara's voice faded as she dropped her eyes to the floor, obviously ashamed with the past incident that hung in the air around them.

"Yeah…uh…no problem Katara…" Aang shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what to say.

"Uh…so…I'm really sorry about everything that happened Aang. I know it's going to be nearly impossible to forgive me, but I hope you do one day."

"Katara, I've been over that for the past year, but your apology means a lot to me. I came here to help out the friend I met nearly five years ago while the war was raging and now I'm going to ask that same friend a favor."

"Anything Aang."

"Toph left me a week ago. I'm pretty sure I know where she went and what's going to happen to her now. I need my old friends to help me get her back. Will you help me?"

"Of course. In fact, Sokka and Zuko are both somewhere around here. I'll find them and we'll be ready to leave by tomorrow morning."

"Thank you." With that, Aang turned and headed out the door, not sure what to expect from the friends he hadn't seen in nearly two years.

* * *

Ok! That was chapter 3…I hope you liked it…Sorry it took so long to get out…please review!!

P.S. the little star thingy (*) is what I'm going to use from now on to indicate a flashback…Thanks for the comments!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Past

**I don't own Avatar…even though I wish I did…

* * *

"Shit? That's how you greet your old friend that you haven't seen in nearly a year and a half? I'm a little hurt Toph." While Quon's words were teasing, Toph could sense the disappointment radiating from every inch of his body. She really wished she wasn't this observant sometimes, after all she hadn't meant to say it loud enough for him to hear.

"Uh, well you surprised me…and I just wanted to get into the house without…ah never mind…Anyway, I'm really glad to see you again…well not 'see' of course since I'm blind 'n all…but ah…um…I'm glad to hear your voice?" Frick, she thought. Twinkletoes did this to me. Never before would I have felt guilty about something like this, I would have hoped it would just make them leave. Leave it to Twinkletoes to make me suddenly develop a conscience. And to make things worse now I'm trying to compensate by being over friendly and jabbering on about nothing...stupid monk.

"…Uh I'm glad to hear that…" Quon seemed taken aback by Toph's obvious regret; this wasn't the girl he remembered. "Do your parents know you're back yet? They haven't stopped talking about you since I arrived nearly a week ago. They will be so excited to see you again."

"Uh…no…I just got here…will you do me a favor and tell them I'm home? I could use a minute or two to rest…"

"Sure!" And with that Quon stepped into the manor.

Oh great now I have to deal with Quon and my parents in one night. Crap, this sucks. I would've been better off having my feet and hands chewed off by savage hog monkeys and then being thrown into a freaking cage with Azula and Ozai and letting them take teams frying me to pieces. Oh my God my life could not get any crappier!

Toph waited and waited and waited, but there was no sign of Quon or her parents, so Toph decided to go back and sit in the garden. Out of all the places in the manor, she loved the garden the most because it was where she felt the most connected with the earth. The soil was so soft and full of life. She loved being able to feel the earth worms and bugs move under the dirt. The garden was also the only place she was able to practice earth bending besides Earth Rumble and the badger mole caves. With the high bushes and ample trees that blocked her from the house, it also had the best place to come and think when her parents took away any more of the little freedom that was left.

Toph sat down under her favorite tree, an oak that had been planted the year she was born. She rested her head against the soft bark and bended the earth under her feet up, so she had a foot rest. Then she put her arms behind her head and let her mind wander.

Something's not right……………letter……………family friends……………Quon……………a week……………Her thoughts had just clicked together when a sharp snap of a twig snapped her out of her thoughts and made her forget the conclusion she'd just reached. That twig sounded close. I should have sensed someone coming before they got this close. Toph was now fully aware of her surroundings, but she couldn't feel anyone close to her. "Weird…" Toph waited a few minutes before relaxing again. Just as her eyes closed, the leaves above her began to rustle. "What the…" was all she managed to get out before something landed on top of her and knocked her unconscious

* * *

"Katara quit hogging it! It's mine!"

"Sokka, first of all it's not hogging if the baby likes me more. And second of all it's a he not an It. What would Suki say if she was here?"

"She would say give the baby to its father! Now hand him over!"

The bickering continued as Aang leaned against the wall next to the open door. He should have gone in and began talk about plans for getting Toph back, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to take the small step that would put him in view of his friends. He slowly sank to the floor and began to practice his breathing. That usually helped him calm down and focus, but today it had no effect.

Aang wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there outside the open door when he suddenly heard someone slide down next to him. Whoever it was didn't say anything, just sat there peacefully next to Aang, obviously waiting for Aang to make the first move. After a few minutes of silence, Aang finally looked up and was surprised to see the Fire Lord sitting next to him.

"Fire Lord Iroh, how are you?"

Iroh chuckled. "Aang, there is no need for proper titles. This is a house of friends, not ranks. Please call me Iroh, or Uncle Iroh, whichever you prefer."

A smile pricked the corners of Aang mouth. There was just something about Iroh that made him feel more relaxed and at ease. "Iroh then, how are you?"

"Excellent actually, I just beat the pants off Zuko, not to mention half my gaurds, in Pai Sho! They should learn that while age may weaken some minds, mine is not one of them!" Again he chuckled, and Aang's smile widened. "How are you Aang? It feels as though it has been years since we last spoke."

The slight smile slowly left Aang's face. "…It has been years…"

"Oh…even more the reason to ask how you are!"

"Well, I've been better." Aang dropped his gaze to his lap.

Iroh continued to gaze steadily at Aang. "Troubles of the heart, I see."

Aang looked up suddenly with a bewildered expression. "How'd you know?"

"The heart speaks in many ways when it is in need…And you've been sitting outside this door for an hour shaking your head and breathing funny."

The smile returned to Aang's face. "Have any advice?"

"Hmmmmmm……While one may leave his friends; he will never truly leave his friends."

"Okaaaay….." The bewildered expression was back.

Uncle Iroh sighed, then smiled kindly at him. "Your friends are in there waiting for you. They didn't come here to yell at you for leaving or give you grief. They came because you need help. Don't keep them waiting any longer."

"Thanks."

Iroh slowly rose to his feet. "If you need anything else, Zuko knows where to find me." With a wink, Iroh turned and strolled down the hallway whistling.

Aang smiled and shrugged as he stood up and marched into the doorway, ready to see his friends.

* * *

So there's chapter 4….I know it's not the longest but it'll have to do for now. Sorry it took so long! Please comment and let me know how I'm doing! Oh and thanks for all the comments I've gotten so far!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Saviors

**I don't own Avatar…even though I wish I did…

* * *

Toph was running, running as fast as she could. There was a problem though; she couldn't see where she was going. She was obviously used to the black that surrounded her vision, but the blackness that surrounded the rest of her senses was unexpected and increased the panic she was already feeling. She tried to clear her mind and remember why she was running but the only thought that came to her was that now she was truly blind.

She continued to run for what seemed like hours, constantly questioning how she could not have run into anything. She was running on something so large and smooth that it seemed impossible that it even existed. She tried to remember what she had been doing before she was running, but all she could remember was Quon. What had happened to her? She vaguely remembered sitting under her tree, but no, that couldn't be right. How could it be? The ground she was running on was unlike anything in the garden. Slowly she began to realize that she was not completely blind. Her 'sight' was there, just extremely impaired. She was running on something that greatly dulled her senses but didn't completely incapacitate them. She slowed to a walk and focused on seeing around her. At first all she felt was the solid wood underneath her, but after a few moments she noticed a dull movement to her right. She slowly turned to face the object moving toward her, using all her strength to conceal the sheer terror she felt at being almost completely blind.

"Toph, do not be afraid." The voice was soothing, calm, and strange when moments ago there had only been silence. "Toph, what is it that you expect to accomplish here? Do you plan to make up with your parents? How about get married? Maybe you're just here to chew your mother out for thinking she can still control your life. Maybe you just want the pain you feel to leave." The voice was silent for a moment. "Toph, you are the maker of your own destiny. Earth is the element of substance. The people of the Earth Kingdom are diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring. Are you really so unlike your element as to run away when faced with a problem?" Again the voice was silent. Then, it continued in a much softer tone, "If the earth could speak to you with words, what would she say?"

Toph could feel the person moving away, and as he moved she caught a strong smell of jasmine. She tried to speak, to call him back, but her tongue felt heavy and dry, as if sand had suddenly filled her mouth. She was surrounded by silence once more. She thought about the voice and the smell. Just as she realized to whom the voice belonged, other voices slowly began to fill her ears. They started muffled, but within minutes she was able to make out what they were saying.

"Dude…I think you killed her…she hasn't moved in three hours…" The voice was deep, deeper than any voice she had heard in a long time. But it was also strangely familiar. It was slightly monotone and reminded her slightly of Mai. Toph focused on her surroundings and realized she was laying down on a soft surface that hindered her vision. She continued to breathe deeply and kept her eyes closed in the hopes of learning more about where she was and what had happened to her.

"Don't _dude_ me I didn't kill her she's obviously breathing moron and anyway it wouldn't be my fault if she died you're the one who pushed me outa the tree." How different this voice was from the first one, yet equally familiar. High pitched, slightly nasally and all the words running together and said in one breath.

"Yeah but I wasn't the one who fell on her… You were…"

"Just shut up and help me with this water bucket."

The bickering was suddenly replaced by grunting and Toph finally realized why the two voices were familiar. This realization came too late however, for just as Toph was about to open her eyes she was suddenly drenched through to her bones with water colder than the water surrounding the Southern Water Tribe.

"UUUGGGHHHHHHHHH! WH..WH..WHAT TH..TH…THE HECK WASS..S..SS THAT FOR..R…R…?" Toph managed to sound enraged even though she was shivering uncontrollably.

"Oh…Hey Toph…Nice to see you too…Don't thank us for saving you from your parents…Please continue to yell at us…Maybe your parents will come find you at last…"

"Kio really come on we did knock her out and then dump ice cold water one her but Toph you really need to be quiet now because your parents and Quon were just out in the garden looking for you and our house really isn't that far away and if you keep yelling like that they're going to hear you and then we can kiss our jobs goodbye and you can kiss your parents and Quon hello and we both know that that ending sucks like no other."

"H..h..hi g..guys. S..s..sorry..y..y for sc..sc…screaming. C..can I ha..have s..s..some new cloths..s..s?"

"Oh yeah sure Toph sorry I'll get right on that be right back don't talk too much without me!" And with that, Keleen ran from the room.

"Sh…she hass..sss…nt ch…changed a bit…t."

"Nope…talks faster than she used to though…"

Keleen suddenly bustled back into the room with her arms filled with clothes. "Ok so these are all my clothes but I didn't want to get yours up in the manor in case I ran into your parents and they wanted to know what I was doing in your room with your stuff when they couldn't find you because then they would know that I had something to do with your disappearing act and that would be kinda bad so here are mine and you can pick whatever you want I know they may not fit you the best because lets face it you have HUGE boobs!" Keleen threw the cloths onto the bed next to Toph and was about to continue when Toph held up her hand.

"Th..th..thanks..s..s I..I'll be ri..ri..right bac..ck." Toph left the room and headed for the bathroom.

Even though she hadn't been in Kio and Keleen's house in years she would never forget where anything was. She spent more time here than anywhere else on her parent's estate. Kio and Keleen had been her best friends growing up even though they were five years older than her. She reached the bathroom and was pleased to discover the towels in the same place they had always been. After she toweled off and threw her clothes into a sopping pile in the bathtub she pulled the clothes Keleen had given her. They were soft and smelt just as Keleen did, flowery with a hint of vanilla. To Toph, that was the smell of home.

Toph walked out of the bathroom and discovered the brother and sister waiting for her near the door.

"I was right the top is a little tight but man Toph I wish I had boobs like you." Toph had never been one to get embarrassed easily but all this talk about her boobs in from of a guy she considered her brother was just awkward. Toph could feel heat rising into her cheeks.

"So…Toph….what brings you here…" Toph gave a silent thanks to Kio for changing the subject.

"Uh…well…I missed my parents?" As soon as the words escaped Toph's lips she slapped herself internally. Smart, really smart, she thought. If I'm going to lie to my friends I really need to be more convincing. What the hell happened to me? I used to be an amazing liar but now I can't even think of a reasonable lie. Stupid monk with his stupid virtues…

Keleen interrupted her thoughts, "Toph you've known us nearly your entire life if you can't tell us the truth who can you tell?'

It was true; Keleen and Kio had been Toph's best friends growing up. They were the only two who knew her secret identity as the Blind Bandit, the only two who would cover for her when her parents asked where she was, and the only two who seemed to actually care about her happiness. They were Toph's true family.

Toph signed in resignation. "I'm having boyfriend issues and instead of trying to fix them I took the easy way out and ran away." Wow it sounded worse saying it aloud than it did in her mind.

After that confession, Toph expected her friends to ask her for details, after all if she had confessed this to Suki or whoreface, her new name for Katara, they would not have left her alone until the situation was reviewed and analyzed from every perspective. But the only response she got was, "Sounds like you need some of my drown-all-your-troubles-in-chocolate hot chocolate." And that was why there were no better friends than Kio and Keleen.

* * *

"WAH!" The shriek of the baby could probably be heard back in the southern water tribe and it was all Aang could do to not cover his ears. Man, thought Aang, I've been in the room for barely five seconds and already I am the cause of screaming.

"Shhhhhh Aiko. It's all right, daddy's here. Shhhhhh." Sokka had scooped up the screaming baby and was bouncing him on his lap.

"WHAAA!"

"Sokka! You're his father, why can't you calm him down? Suki was finally getting some rest but that scream is loud enough to wake Hei Bai in the spirit world." Katara began to reach for Aiko, but stopped when she heard the pounding of footsteps quickly approaching the room.

"MY BABY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABY?" It was obvious to everyone within a fifty mile radius where Aiko inherited his lung capacity. Suki sprinted into the room faster than even Aang could run and snatched Aiko from Sokka's arms. With her child in her arms Suki appeared to calm down. "Sokka, what did you do to Aiko?"

"I didn't do anything! He was having fun walking around in the room saying, 'Ra Ra,' but then Aang walked in and..."

Aang immediately blushed a deep red and began muttering an apology for scaring the toddler, but Suki interrupted him. "Aang there is no need to apologize. Aiko just gets startled when he sees new people, but he gets over it quickly. Look he's already used to you." Suki was right, as she talked the screaming died down and then completely stopped. Aiko was now reaching toward Aang as he stared with a quizzical expression at the arrow tattoos decorating Aang's head. "See Aang he likes you." And with that Suki handed Aiko to Aang, and took a seat on the floor in front of Sokka.

"So Aang," Sokka began, "long time no see. How's life as the Avatar?"

"Uhh…" Aang felt out of place as he stood before his friends, holding his best friend's child in his arms, a child he had not even known existed. Shame overcame Aang as he realized that he abandoned his friends because of a problem with one of them. He blushed again but was met with smiles from everyone in the room. He was amazed that these people still loved him and wanted to help after all he had done. Aang managed to smile back at his friends.

"Aang, Katara told us you had a problem." Zuko was never one to bother with small talk.

"Yeah…I do…and I need your help…if your willing to.."

"Sure Aang, after all we already defeated the Fire Lord Ozai and his crazy ass daughter, no offense Zuko. It's time for teem boomerAang to be reunited!" With that comment, everyone in the room let out a simultaneous groan. "Speaking of team boomerAang, where is our master earthbender, the great Toph?"

"She's the problem, Sokka," Aang replied with mild apprehension.

"Shit, this is going to be a lot harder than defeating Ozai, isn't it?"

"Yeah," was all Aang could manage to say.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Forgotten Faces

**I don't own Avatar…even though I wish I did…

* * *

"_Mmm_." Toph couldn't help but sigh as she finished her fourth cup of Keleen's drown-all-your-troubles-in-chocolate hot chocolate. The name spoke the truth; after each sip Toph felt her troubles slowly slipping away until they were lost within the dark creamy goodness of each cup. By the end of her second cup she was completely relaxed, by the end of the third she was remarkably happier than she had been in the past week, and by the fourth she experienced an exuberance that she had never thought possible. Toph was just opening her mouth to request a fifth round, when Kio reached across the table and covered Toph's mouth.

"No…You can't have any more…"

"Kio is right if you had anymore you'd probably become delirious and think Kio was Aang and like start making out with him or suddenly decide to go and talk to your parents and I can just image their faces if they saw you like this we'd be tossed out on our asses like we were street scum as your mother screamed at us for getting you high."

It was a few seconds before Toph could process what Keleen had said. When her words finally sunk in Toph turned toward her, unseeing eyes wide with wonder. "Wait…high? I'm high right now? Really? But all I've had is your hot chocolate…mmmhmmm…it was soooo good."

Keleen began to pace across the room. "Yes Toph of course your high do you really think it's the chocolate that makes you forget your troubles? Hell no it's the pot that I put in there and by now you are so high that you should have no trouble telling us everything that happened so go at it." Toph was trying to focus on the words of her friend, but the euphoria she felt seconds ago seemed to vanish and she was suddenly overcome with exhaustion.

Keleen continued to talk, but her words began to fade as Toph's eyelids became heavy. As her eyes closed, Keleen's voice completely disappeared, but there were other voices now. Both were masculine; the first sounded old and wise as if it had seen both the wonders and the horrors of the world; it awakened in Toph a sense of comfort and a sudden urge for jasmine tea. The second sounded haughty and exuberant. This voice sent chills down Toph's spine and unleashed an uneasiness that she hadn't felt in nearly two years.

Toph focused her remaining energy into identifying the person that each voice belonged to. As she focused, the voices grew louder and clearer.

"…game of Pai Sho? I may be old and fat, but I play a mean game." Of course, this voice must belong to Uncle Iroh. Who else did she know that enjoyed Pai Sho like Iroh?

"While I would love to have you take my money Iroh, I only dropped in today to see how the shop is doing. It seems as though the Jasmine Dragon is the most popular tea house in Ba Sing Se. I must congratulate you on making the finest tea in the city." This voice was harder to place. It was familiar, yet the name seemed to be just out of reach.

"Ahhh but it is I who owes you thanks. Without you, this shop would not have been possible. You invested in my tea making abilities after just one cup."

"Perhaps, but it was the best cup of tea I had ever tasted." Suddenly Toph recognized the voice. It seemed ridiculous to her that she had not remembered sooner, after all he was the one who drove her from her favorite place, the one who made her seek relief at the house on the island, the one who was sitting in her house at this very moment.

At this realization, the voices of Iroh and Quon faded away and were replaced by Kio's and Keleen's.

"…overdo it just because your sadistic parents never let you try or do anything because you are so 'fragile' and 'frail.'"

"Uh…Keleen…I don't think she's listening…"

"What?"

"She's not very fun when she's high…she fell asleep somewhere around…'you are so high'…"

"Shit put her in my bed I guess we'll just have to deal with her and all her problems tomorrow."

Toph's eyes popped open and as she sprang up she yelled, "DON'T PUT ME IN YOUR BED I NEED TO LEAVE NOW!" She started toward the door, but Kio was too fast for her.

"Not now Toph…not now…your parents have the family servants looking all over the grounds for you…leave now and you will be handed over to Quon and your parents within minutes."

At Kio's words Toph sank to the ground in defeat and began throwing her head against the wall. Cracks began to appear behind her head as rubble rained down on the friends. Keleen slowly walked over to Toph and gently put her hand on Toph's shoulder and, in a voice more like her brother's than her own, gently whispered, "Toph, sweetie, you seem awfully upset. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," crack, "I do not," crack, "want to talk," crack, "about…ARGHHH! WHAT THE…" Toph was suddenly lying flat on her back, wondering how she had missed the wall when in had been right behind her less than a second ago. As she tried to right herself, she realized Kio's hands were around her ankles, firmly holding her to the ground.

"Enough… Destroying our home…and your refuge…will not help you...We can help…If you let us…"

Toph could sense the sincerity in her friend's words but she was unwilling to get them deeper involved in her problems. As she laid in silence she contemplated how she could get out without anyone noticing. After a few moments, an idea came to her.

"Duh! I am such an idiot! I'm an earth bender! I don't need to escape above ground…I can go underneath it! Hahaha! Thanks for the offer of help guys but I can get out of this one on my own."

Her friends stared at her in shock and alarm, but before either could say anything Toph slammed her fists on the floor sending up a large rock directly under Kio, forcing him to let her go. Toph leaped up, earth bended a hole in the floor and jumped down yelling, "Sorry Kio!" She closed the hole and left her friends staring in shock at the place she had stood seconds before.

* * *

Toph wasn't sure where to head; after all she didn't want to surprise any neighboring families by popping up through the floor while they were eating dinner. So after deliberating briefly she decided to return to where she first met Aang. She may still be furious with Aang, but she would rather feel a connection to him than Quon.

She emerged in the middle of the arena and breathed in the scent of the building where she had been free to truly be herself all those years ago. She was reminiscing about the ass kicking she had handed out the last time she was here, when she felt a shifting in the earth. Someone was walking toward her.

"Whose there? Step up and let's see if the Blind Bandit can still kicks ass." Toph expected to feel the person run in the opposite direction or at least to stop coming toward her, but as Toph stood there waiting, the person started clapping slowly.

"Beautiful entrance, Toph. Great little speech too. If my feelings weren't so hurt by your leaving without saying goodbye, I might take you up on that offer. Too bad …you could use a real ass kicking to take your confidence and self importance down a notch."

Upon his first words, Toph had been shocked, but that shock was replaced now by complete and absolute rage. "Leave me alone." The words came out through gritted teeth as her hands slowly folded into fists. "I don't want you near me!" With that proclamation, Toph hurled a boulder at Quon's head.

"Toph, Toph, Toph. You are too predictable," Quon started in a mocking tone after he side stepped the boulder. "But, then again if you weren't so predictable I would never have known were to find you. I knew you would show up here eventually, after all, this was more your home than the house you so rudely left. Did you know that I was going to ask you to marry me tonight? Is that why you left? I bet those idiots told you all about your parents' desperate search for a husband right? Oh you figured that part out on your own did you? Did you know that they found nearly 30 possible suitors, but none of them wanted anything to do with your family after they found out they would have to marry you? No one wanted the blind girl with a pompous attitude who ran off and became the Avatar's whore. Big surprise. I'll take it that by the open mouth and huge eyes that you didn't know. Hmmm…has your self confidence gone down a little? Don't worry it will sink further by the time I'm done with you. But, for now I think that's enough…Ty Lee…please take care of Toph."

Toph was unable to move. She felt Ty Lee moving gracefully toward her, yet she was paralyzed as if her chi had already been blocked. Ty Lee stopped in front of Toph, close enough that Toph could feel her breath on her face yet she was still just barely able to make out the whispered, "Sorry," before she felt Ty Lee's hands finding the precise locations that would inhibit her bending ability. As Ty Lee moved away, Quon moved in and grabbed Toph.

* * *

So that was chapter 6! Thanks for all the reviews and comments so far I really appreciate them!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Confessions

**I don't own Avatar…even though I wish I did…

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You and Toph got into a fight. She got mad and left to return to her…parents' house….where a possible husband is waiting for her? Aang that seems a little far fetched. Toph would never go back to her parents if she knew they were going to marry her off. I don't even think she's interested in guys." Sokka glanced around the room for confirmation but was met only by lifted eyebrows from Katara, Suki, and Zuko. "I mean not that she likes girls or anything…just that she loves…the earth…a lot…" Sokka trailed off as the raised eyebrows turned into headshaking.

Aang was fidgeting uncomfortably. They all knew that he and Toph were living together alone on the island but none of them suspected that they were together. Aang had realized this when he had first started to tell them what happened. When he described the fight he merely told them they had argued about Toph not helping out enough. Aang was ashamed to lie, but he couldn't tell them what they were really fighting about, it would tear the group apart after they had just reunited. So Aang decided to blame it on something he remembered Toph and Katara fighting about right after Toph joined their group. The reason had satisfied everyone and if Aang were to correct Sokka now it would just reopen a conversation that Aang was not ready to revisit.

"Sokka, the last time you saw her she was thirteen and a tomboy. Of course she wasn't interested in boys but things have probably changed, right Aang?" Katara looked to Aang for verification and when he nodded, she continued, "I am surprised that she would be running back to her parents to get married. Toph never liked her parents that much I didn't think that much had changed."

"Well…she hasn't changed that much and honestly I'm not sure that that is where she is. I am pretty sure though because there's no other place she would have gone." Aang realized his mistake when he met Suki and Katara's hurt eyes. "…I mean besides here of course…but she obviously isn't here."

"Are you sure she just wasn't PMSing and is somewhere in the woods still?"

Katara rolled her eyes. "Sokka PMS is your solution every time any girl is mad at you! Couldn't it be that you are just an idiot who doesn't understand females?"

"I understand females! Come on Suki back me up!"

"Sokka, sweetie, you understand how a boy and a girl make babies, little Aiko is proof of that. But I think that's all you understand…or care to understand."

Sokka's mouth fell to the floor in astonishment. "Come on! Zuko, will you help me out?"

"You're right…"Zuko started.

"HA! You see! Zuko thinks I understand women! Take that Katara!"

Zuko looked at Sokka for a second then flashed him his sarcastic half smile. "You didn't let me finish. You're right…Katara. It is probably just Sokka. No girl has PMS that often."

"Yeah well, tell that to your fiancé." Sokka attempted to mumble under his breath.

Zuko's half smile disappeared. "Say that a little louder Sokka. See what happens."

As Sokka opened his mouth to repeat himself, Katara cut him off, "Enough you two. I swear you guys can't get along for more than ten minutes. Forget about your differences and focus on helping Aang." The both opened their mouths to blame the other but the words were lost in their throats when Katara gave them her angry mom stare. "Anyway…Aang what do you need us to do?"

Aang hesitated before answering. Of course he knew what needed to be done, but he needed to phrase it so that he didn't draw attention to the fact that Katara could not see Toph anytime soon. "Well…"

Aang was barely able to get a word out before Sokka interrupted him. "Well obviously we'll all travel together on Appa and kick ass just like old times!" Aang wasn't sure that that was the best approach but as Sokka and Zuko began working out the details for retrieving Toph, Katara caught his eye and nodded at the door. Obviously she wanted to talk to Aang alone, but that was the last thing Aang wanted. Aang shook his head causing Katara to revert back to her angry mom glare. She nodded to the door once more then walked out. Aang let out a dejected sighed and followed her out the door, completely unready for the horrifying conversation that was about to unfold.

* * *

Aang followed Katara along hallway after hallway for nearly ten minutes. Katara neither talked nor looked backed to see if Aang was following her. She knew he would, just as she knew he would come all the way to the North Pole to help her even after what she did. Eventually, Katara opened one of the doors that lined the hallway and led Aang into a room he had never seen before. The room was small, with two chairs facing each other across a long narrow table. There were no decorations and the room gave the feel of an interrogation room. Katara gestured for Aang to have a seat and then sat down across from him.

Katara studied Aang with a line of concentration wrinkling her forehead for several seconds. Aang studied her as well. As he gazed at her he couldn't help but compare her to Toph. Katara and Toph were both beautiful, but the things that made them attractive were as different was their personalities. Katara had a sort of fluid grace that was apparent even as she sat. She looked almost exactly as she had two years ago. Her long hair cascaded gracefully down her back, held in place by intricate clips that allowed it to form its natural waves without looking frizzy or wild. She had grown into a perfect hourglass figure and wore modest clothing that only helped to accentuate her soft curves. Her blue-gray eyes held the kindness that they always had although now they were tinged with a hint of sadness that only helped to add to her beauty. Katara radiated a soft, gentle beauty, while Toph's beauty was striking and seductive. She had come into her own during last few years. Her hair, now long and lush, flowed down her back like ribbons of the finest silk. As surely as Katara gained curves, Toph retained her tiny stature with one exception, her chest. But although Toph was still petite she was anything but fragile. Lean muscle was visible in her arms, legs, and stomach, and her eyes, though opaque, gave the impression of being able to see through you. Her lips curved up slightly on right side, in an ever present snarky smile. While a few years ago Aang had considered Katara exceptionally beautiful, he now realized that the desire he felt for her was gone. He now craved Toph's sassy comments and seductive smile.

Katara pulled Aang out of his reflection as she began to speak. "Aang, I know that the last thing you want to do is have this discussion with me, but I think we need to talk about what happened." The sadness in Katara's eyes deepened as she spoke these words. Aang attempted to interrupt her with a conflicting idea, but Katara cut him off. "No Aang, I need to say these things to you so we can move past this. Two years ago you caught me and…" Aang noted the pause in her voice and was surprised by the hardness that replaced Katara's usual gentleness when she resumed. "…Hahn having…relations. You were upset and angry and assumed that I was cheating on you. You had every right to come to that conclusion, but I want you to know that that was the only time anything happened between me and…Hahn." There was that hardness again.

Here Aang couldn't help but try to interrupt again, but he reached the same amount of success as last time. "No, Aang, not yet. I need to tell you everything that happened so you understand. Before you…walked in on me and Hahn…Hahn and I had become friends. He was really sweet and kind and it wasn't long before we grew to be close friends. It was after you and I had been together for a year or so that Hahn approached me and confessed that he thought he might be gay. He was confused and told me that, besides princess Yue, I was the only other female he found himself slightly attracted to. We talked about this for several months and I tried to help him determine whether he really was homosexual. Eventually he asked if I would…have sex with him to help him see if he was. At first I said no, but on the day you caught us, he came to me with tears in his eyes and I couldn't say no any longer. There was nothing romantic in…the sex…for me but after you left I heard Hahn mumbling about how getting me in the sheets was not worth being harassed by the Avatar. When I asked him what that meant, and by asked I mean I froze him to the wall, he admitted he has never questioned his attraction to women and that it had all been a scheme to get into bed with the Avatar's girlfriend. Needless to say, I through him out with a little help from my bending." Here she paused. Aang had been trying to keep his face neutral with as little emotion as possible and while his expression had shown shock a few times, he continued to remain impassive. Katara continued, "I tried to come after you, but you had already gone…I knew you were mad because we had been dating for so long and I had never let you touch me in anyway close to what Hahn and I were doing so I didn't try to follow you, although I knew you would probably go to the island…."

It was obvious that Katara had run out of words. Aang filled the silence that had begun to fill the air with one simple word, "Okay."

"Okay? That's it?" Katara's words had miraculously returned. "There is nothing else you want to say to me?"

"Well, what you did hurt yourself and me and while I kind of understand your intentions now, your explanation was unnecessary because I forgave you long ago."

"Oh. Okay. Well…thank you Aang." The sadness in Katara's eyes lifted slightly and she moved around the table, leaned down, kissed Aang on the cheek, and gave him a hug. "Thank you so much Aang. Now that we're okay, let's go get our missing Team BoomerAang member."

* * *

Ok so there is chapter 7. I hope you all liked it and thanks so much for reading my story and commenting! I love the comments so keep them coming!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Giving Up

**I don't own Avatar…even though I wish I did…

* * *

"Quon, what is wrong with my daughter? You said that when you found her she seemed to have merely fallen asleep from the exhaustion of her trip, yet she has been lying, unmoving in her bed for two days."

"Mr. Bei Fong, I am as troubled as you and your wife are over Toph's inexplicable ailment. She seemed fine when I found her, yet perhaps she experienced a traumatizing event while we were searching for her."

"Perhaps. Send word to me if her condition changes."

"I assure you that I will not leave her side until she is well again." Toph heard her mother's footsteps retreating from the room and felt Quon shift beside her.

While her family may believe that Toph hadn't woken since Quon brought her back to the house, Toph was certain that Quon knew she was faking. Toph had been awake, save for a few hours here and there, since she was carried through the door by Quon. After Quon's revelation, Toph had been unable to stop replaying his words over and over again in her mind. _Did you know that they found nearly 30 possible suitors, but none of them wanted anything to do with your family after they found out they would have to marry you? No one wanted the blind girl with a pompous attitude who ran off and became the Avatar's whore._ Toph had never been one of those girls who lacked self esteem because of what other people thought of her. Her motto had always been: This is the way I am and if you don't like it then too damn bad. But finding out that 30 different guys wouldn't even consider the possibility of being with her deflated her self esteem just as Quon had intended it to.

Toph could handle herself in any fight, but the emotion hits that she had recently encountered proved to be too much for her. Toph felt as though her life was crumbling around her. She had alienated herself from all of her friends; she had left the man she loved and was certain he was now with another; and she had finally been captured by the one man she truly despised. It was too much. She was unable to eat, unable to drink, unable to move. Toph Bei Fong, skilled worrier, master earth bender, and only known metal bender, was unable to face the emotional punches that had been thrown at her. She retreated within herself and lost the will to fight any longer.

She heard Quon shift in his seat again and realized he had positioned his head directly over hers. As he leaned closer, his sticky, warm breath fell upon her and it took every fiber of self control she still possessed to not turn her head away.

"Dear, sweet Toph, you can lie here and pretend to sleep for as long as you want, but whether you open your eyes today or ten years from now I'll be right here. Waiting, waiting to get my revenge and teach you what real suffering feels like. Your parents are surprised I've stuck around this long, and they attribute it to love. And in a way it is due to love, because I will love see you after I tear apart your heart and soul and help you realize what a conceited, vindictive, vicious harpy you truly are." Toph could hear the smile in his voice, but instead of wanting to wipe it off his face with as many punches as it took, she simply wanted to sink away from the world and all the problems she had created for herself. "The money your parents are paying me to take you off their hands is a nice incentive too." Toph drifted off to malicious laughter.

* * *

"What have I gotten myself into?" Aang mumbled to himself as he walked slightly behind his friends. He had been listening to Suki and Sokka argue over whether or not Suki was going to come along for the last hour. After Katara and Aang returned to the room it was decided that they needed to leave as soon as possible, but to do that they had to walk to the buildings that housed the large animals, which was unfortunately a little over an hour's walk away. Aang was worried about how Appa and Momo would react to seeing him again after all this time. Every day he had felt a little sick that he left without them, but until recently he wasn't able to bring himself back here. He tried to concentrate on what he would say to Appa and Momo, but Suki and Sokka's conversation kept interrupting his thoughts.

"Suki, really, I don't know why you won't listen to me. I'm the man and I am fully capable of making decisions that concern our family. You must stay here. What if something happen to you? What would Aiko do?" Sokka had tried everything in his attempt at persuading Suki not to come, demanding she stay, raising his voice and demanding she stay, and now he was using his patronizing voice, demanding her to stay and throwing in a little guilt for good measure.

Although Sokka was trying his best, his demands only seemed to make Suki more persistent in her refusal to stay. "Well Sokka, I would hope that Katara would take him in so your stupidity didn't rub off on him! I swear sometimes I don't even know why I bother talking to you about things like this. I'm coming. Toph and Aang are my friends too and the last words I want to hear out of your mouth are 'Okay sweetheart. Whatever you say," almost as an afterthought she added, "You look beautiful today.'"

Sokka opened his mouth, but the glare from his wife snapped it shut. He blinked a few times and tried again, "Okay sweetheart. Whatever you say. You look beautiful today."

Suki smiled smugly and gave Sokka a kiss on the cheek. "Good I'm glad that's settled. I'll talk to Gran Gran and make plans for Aiko to stay with her until we come back." Sokka sighed, but put his arm around Suki as finally they fell silent.

Aang was finally able to concentrate on how he would go about apologizing to his favorite animals, but after a few moments, Zuko dropped back by Aang. "Hey Aang. Uh…you know I'm not really the best with this…but….uh….don't be nervous to see them. They've really missed you and they'll just be happy to see you…" Zuko faltered at the end as he took in Aang's expression. It was somewhere between surprise and thankfulness. "Aang, don't look at me like that. It was Katara's idea that I say that. She could tell you were anxious," Zuko added in an undertone. Suddenly, he pulled out two pieces of fruit from his coat. "Also, take these. Just in case." Aang couldn't help but smile as he pocketed the fruit. Even though he hadn't seen them in a few years, his friends still knew what he needed.

As the group reached the top of a small hill, a large, plain, rectangular building came into view. As they continued to draw nearer, the simple building became merely a backdrop to the sight that brought tears to Aang's eyes. Appa and Momo were flying around the building trying to outmaneuver each other with flips, dives and tricks. Aang couldn't stand the anticipation any longer. He opened his glider, took a running start and leapt into the air. His friends' laughter followed him as he joined the game and took his turn diving, flipping and tossing fruit to his favorite animals. As Aang took flight with his furry friends, it was as though they had been together every day for the past few years instead of separated by thousands of miles. After what felt like hours of flying around, reconnecting with Appa and Momo, Aang descended and closed his glider with a small smile. For the first time since Toph had left him he had hope.

* * *

So there's chapter 8. I know it's been a really long time and you'd probably given up hope, but i'm gonna try to knock this story out before school starts up again. Keep reading and if you have any ideas for where you'd like me to go let me know! Where I want to take this story constantly changes...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Distractions

**I don't own Avatar…even though I wish I did…

* * *

Aang couldn't believe how well the mission was going. Hehad successfully reunited with his furry and non-furry friends, been asked a minimal amount of questions about what led to Toph's abandonment and, after a day and a half of flying, they had yet to run into any crazy benders or pirates. He honestly couldn't have imagined the trip going any better. He was lost in thoughts of what to say when they reached Toph when Suki climbed up next to him.

"Hey Aang. How's the navigating going?" While Suki's tone was light, it was obvious to Aang that she had other motivations for coming to talk to him.

"Uh…..Good I guess. It's been a while since we've been to Gaoling."

"Yeah…" Aang knew he should have said more, but he just wanted Suki to get to the real reason she came up by him. "Listen Aang…" He sighed inwardly, but he knew that nothing he could say would deter Suki from saying what she came to say. "I know there's more to the argument with Toph than you're telling us. Sokka obviously doesn't realize it because, let's face it, he has the emotional sensitivity of a rock, and Zuko isn't much better. Katara knows too, I think, but she wants to turn a blind eye because of what she did to you. And yes I know about that too, so don't give me that 'Uh Oh' look. Anyway, what I'm saying is that I know that you and Toph had a….an intimate…relationship and that something happened to anger Toph enough to return to her own personal hell. You don't have to tell me all the details, but honestly I've been a warrior for years and I know that when going into battle it helps if at least one person besides the leader knows what is really going on."

Aang's mouth hung open in speechless astonishment. He couldn't believe that someone had seen through his ruse so clearly. He was especially surprised that it was Suki. Suki had always been a friend, but she had always been the closest to Sokka. That she saw through him so plainly worried him. He closed his mouth, reopened it and closed it again, unable to find anything to say.

Suki looked at Aang with understanding. "Aang, I know that we're not the closest of friends and I'm not saying you have to share these details with me, but I really think you should share with someone. I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you…you know…if you need me." Suki gave Aang a slight smile and left to return to Sokka's side.

* * *

Toph awoke to the smell that was almost tangible. It was a delicious smell, filled with memories of warmth, kindness, compassion and wisdom. A split second later Toph opened her eyes as she recognized the smell. "Iroh! Oh Iroh! You always seem to know when I need you."

A small chuckle answered in reply, "Ah, Toph, it is not I who knows what you need, it is you."

"Uh….Okay Iroh, whatever you say. Anyway how did you know where to find me? I haven't seen you in years…" Realization dawned on Toph as she put her thoughts together with Iroh's words. "Fuck. This is a dream. Fuck! Shit! Son-of-a-prickle-snake!" Toph's cursing was met only by more chuckles from Iroh. "Iroh, why tease me like this? I thought you came to rescue me and save me from Quon."

Instead of chuckles, a sigh met her question. "Toph, it is not possible to rescue one who does not wish to be rescued."

"What are you talking about? Of course I want to be rescued! I'm stuck in this hell hole with parents who don't give a rat's ass about my happiness and a fiancé that would rather see me in a wood cage than at the altar. Why would I not want to be rescued from this?"

"Hmmmmmmmm. Your words tell one story, while your actions speak of another. The hopeless can rarely be helped, while the hopeful need only find the proper help. "

"Iroh. I like you in all, but these stupid riddles you spew off every time I see you in dreamland are really starting to piss me off. Could you just tell me what the hell I'm supposed to do?"

"Those who are inactive are active in displacing blame."

"AAARRRHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGG! IROH!"

The chuckle returned. "I believe it is time for more tea. Could I interest you in some ginseng or jasmine tea?"

"No, but I am interested in some help!" Toph's exasperation was apparent as she proceeded into whining.

"It is not my help that you should seek. Remember, though one may seem an enemy; given a chance they may prove to be no more than a worthy adversary. Think before you condemn all those who have hurt you."

The smell of jasmine began to dissipate. "Iroh! Wait! I still don't understand! Are you telling me to give Quon another chance? If you are I'm done listening to your advice! You've gone from wise and sometimes crazy to all crazy!" When no response came Toph tried again, "Iroh? Please…I need help…" But the smell of jasmine was gone, and with it Iroh.

* * *

"So far so good! Beautiful weather, beautiful scenery and smooth sailing all day! What more could you ask for?" As Sokka ended his short monologue, he came up next to Aang, sat beside him and draped his arm around his friend's shoulder. While keeping a huge smile plastered on his face and his head facing forward, Sokka mumbled so only Aang could hear, "So, where and how are we leaving Suki behind?"

Aang scratched his head, "Uh….Sokka, we're not leaving her anywhere. She's coming with. We all agreed." Aang regretted his words as he watched concern flood Sokka's face.

"Aang, no offense, but trouble follows you everywhere. She can't come all the way with us. What if Toph has gone totally crazy and tries to kill us all?"

Aang's eyebrows lifted, along with his regret. "Sokka, Toph has not gone crazy. She's just upset. I'm sure you, me, Zuko or Suki can talk her out of this craziness."

"Ha. If anyone can calm Toph down it'll probably be Katara. She's good with things like this." Sokka interjected.

"Uh…yeah...or maybe not. I bet Suki will have the best shot because she's an actual mother." Aang prayed that Sokka didn't notice the hesitation in his voice over Katara talking to Toph. Aang was sure that would only make matters worse and push Toph into really marrying whatever suitor her parents had planned for her.

"Yeah I don't know Aang, I still think that Katar…..OH MY SWEET YUE! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Sokka's mumbles turned into an astonished cry as a giant Fire Nation Airship appeared suddenly in front of Appa. "THE WAR'S NOT OVER! THEY'RE BACK FOR REVENGE!" Sokka hastily climbed to his feet and fumbled to remove his sword. Finally getting a grip on it, he turned and pointed it at Zuko, "YOU! I KNEW YOU COULDN'T RESIST! THIS HAS BEEN YOUR PLAN ALL ALONG HASN'T IT? BEFRIEND US, JOIN TEAM BOOMERAANG AND THEN BAM! FOUR YEARS LATER DESTROY US ALL! TEAM BOOMERAANG…ATTACK!" Suddenly, Sokka charged Zuko, only to be blocked as Katara and Suki stepped in his path.

"Hey, Mr. Trust-Issues, turn around and see who he sent to attack us." Katara had that sly smile on her face, the one that simultaneously mocked and pitied Sokka's actions.

As Sokka turned around his flash of anger faded but he now pointed his sword at the figure on the airship. "Katara, there may not be any soldiers pointing weapons at us, but the look on her face has danger written all over it."

Katara laughed, pushing Sokka's sword down. "Sokka, that's not the look of someone set on vengeance. That's the look of an angry girlfriend."

"Or should we say fiancé?" Suki added with a giggle.

Aang had been too busy watching Sokka to notice the look on Zuko's face. Now that Aang was paying attention, he noticed that Zuko had gone unnaturally pale, and that he seemed to shrink back as soon as Mai began to speak.

"_Prince_ Zuko, it's so _nice_ to see you here, _miles_ from where you were supposed to be meeting me. It's funny; I went to the North Pole first. Seems that I had forgotten that we were supposed to meet _here_." Mai's voice crackled with an intense energy as her eyes shot daggers at Zuko.

"Mai finally learned to express emotion!" Suki giggled to Katara as they watched the scene unfold.

Mai's eyes momentarily left Zuko as she burned holes in Suki's head, but they soon returned to Zuko. Mai's familiar unemotional tone and expression returned. "When were you planning on telling me you had left the North Pole, to go on a trip with...," Mai paused, her eyes now flashing to Katara, anger once again flooding her face, "the Avatar and company?"

Zuko's eyes flashed to Katara as her face heated, turning a bright shade of red that was clearly visible even on her dark complexion. "Uh…You see…I was conducting business with Uncle when I was called into the conference room and asked by Aang to help….find…Toph…" Zuko's words died off at the end as Mai's face darkened.

"Zuko," Mai uttered his name with care and compassion, love and hurt, as her face softened for just an instant. In that moment, Aang realized that although Mai almost never displayed emotion, her feelings for Zuko were as deep and emotional as his were for Toph, and Aang felt a moment of sadness for her. Within a second, her cold exterior was back as she muttered, "This family is too much for me. First your sister went crazy on me and now you place…them…over me. This is me formally ending our engagement. Enjoy your trip." Aang may have been mistaken, but he thought he saw a tear slide down her cheek as she turned and headed inside the airship. He glanced around to see whether any of his friends noticed that or the way Mai's eyes quickly flashed to Katara every time she stumbled over a word. Sokka didn't seem to notice, but from the way Katara's face remained bright pink and Suki kept glancing at Zuko and then Katara, he knew there were more to Mai's words than there initially seemed to be.

Sokka was, of course, the first to break the awkward silence that followed Mai's departure. "Zuko, I never thought Mai would be the one to dump you, but hey at least you're free of Ms. Depressing! If Toph still wants to get married you can ask her! I always thought you two would make a cute couple…" As Sokka continued to go on about Zuko and Toph, Aang was the only one to notice the look of hope Katara gave Zuko.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Frenemies

**I don't own Avatar…even though I wish I did…

* * *

"Toph…Toph…Toph please, you have to wake up!...Toph…" Toph awoke to a gentle murmur and light shaking of her shoulder. She had been pretending to be asleep for nearly two full days. It was easy for her now to awake without alerting anyone to her consciousness. She lay there, unmoving trying to shake the fog that sleep had left on her mind. She knew where she was and why she was pretending to remain asleep, but she couldn't place the whispering voice. The voice was higher pitched and seemed out of place as it begged Toph to wake. "Toph, Toph please! I can't do this without you…I'm sorry…I'm sorry for what I had to do…Toph…" Sorry, the voice had said, 'Sorry,' the last time she heard it. It all came flooding back: Ty Lee. The voices matched, as did the soft, graceful movements Toph felt next to her. Toph couldn't believe she would come back and face her.

'That little bitch. I should take her out as I lay here. I could easily do it…there's a rock over there in the corner. I could knock her out, throw her in the garden and finish her off later after everyone goes to bed,' Toph's thoughts turned darker as she continued to think about what she should do to that underhanded circus freak.

Toph tried to rein her thoughts in, but her anger had built up over the past few days and she couldn't continue to repress it. Toph felt for Ty Lee's movements, and when she bent her face close to Toph's ear, Toph reached up and grabbed her around the neck. "Listen miss perky-pants, you're over. You may just be Quon's lap dog, but you ventured close enough and I am going to end you the way you helped to end me.

Ty Lee stared into Toph's sightless eyes, gasping, trying desperately to get air. Toph squeezed tighter, and it wasn't until almost a minute passed that Toph realized Ty Lee wasn't even attempting to fight back; she was only struggling for breath. Toph hadn't thought about Ty Lee's hands and what she could do with them, yet they remained by her side, unrestrained, doing nothing to help her.

Toph's grip around Ty Lee's neck loosed, and it was all Ty Lee needed to suck in a breath and begin to explain, "Toph I know you're angry and upset and trapped here, but I can help! Really! I came here to help free you and get you away from Quon. I know you don't trust me and if I were you I wouldn't trust me either, but please just trust me! I can explain."

Toph could hear the desperateness in her tone. Toph didn't want to trust her; couldn't trust her. She had been the one to capture Toph. She took away her bending and left her helpless in the hands of Quon. Toph opened her mouth to let the little bitch have it when Uncle Iroh's words came back to her, "Though one may seem an enemy; given a chance they may prove to be no more than a worthy adversary." She thought about his statement. At the time she thought he was talking about Quon, but it would be a cold day in Hell before Quon was worthy of more than a swift kick in the ass. Though Toph knew it was her subconscious that created the Iroh of her dream, just the thought of him calmed her down enough to think things through. She needed help. There was no way she could leave the house without being caught; her parents would have extra guards stationed because of her recent disappearance and illness, and she hadn't talked to any of her friends in years, so they wouldn't be coming to her rescue. Now that she thought about it, at one point Ty Lee had kind of been her friend. She knew Ty Lee had been a good friend of Suki's while she was training to be a Kyoshi warrior, but she didn't know what had caused Ty Lee to revert to enemy status. Toph knew she was putting a lot of faith in someone that had a history of being an enemy, but Zuko had changed. It was thoughts of Zuko, her best friend, besides Aang, that decided what she would do.

She let go of Ty Lee's neck and heard the sigh of relief that accompanied it. "Thank you Toph. I promise I'll make what I did up to you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. First just help me get out of here." There was nothing Toph wanted more than to put this whole mess behind her. At this point, she would happily help Katara if it meant never seeing Quon again.

"Yah!" Though Ty Lee's voiced seemed excited, Toph could sense hesitation in the way she was rocking back and forth. "I'm so glad you agreed to let me help you, but before I can help you, I really need you to help me…" Toph sighed and, for a moment, considered closing her eyes and pretending to sleep again.

* * *

Aang was getting anxious. They were only a day away from Gaoling and he was still at a loss of what to do to get Toph to forgive him and come home. Sokka was relentless in planning and he seemed to come up with a new, more elaborate plan every hour. His latest plan involved two hog monkeys, a boarcupine, four singing groundhogs and Zuko wearing Suki's dress. Aang still wasn't exactly sure how Zuko wearing a dress fit into the plan, but he didn't bother asking for clarification. He knew Sokka would approach him in another hour with a plan that made even less sense.

Half an hour after the latest Sokka plan, this one involving badgermoles and that cabbage merchant they were always pissing off, a shadow passed over Aang as someone sat next to him near Appa's head.

"Sokka, I really appreciate all your help but let's just do what we do best: storm in with no plan and hope no one dies." Aang really couldn't handle another conversation or risk infuriating Zuko as Sokka proposed a new plan to humiliate him.

"That sounds like a good plan Aang." Aang jumped in surprise when he realized it wasn't Sokka that had sat next to him, but Suki. Suki giggled and continued, "Sorry to surprise you Aang, but I wanted to come up and just give you some company. You seem so melancholy sitting up here brooding over how to recover your lover." Aang's blush caused more giggles from Suki. "Aang, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's natural. Anyway they," she pointed her thumb at their friends, "don't know the real reason I'm up here. I told them I was going to try to lighten your mood, but I also wanted to provide you with an opportunity to talk…if you feel like it. If not, no worries, I'll still sit here and try to cheer you up." Suki gave Aang a genuine smile and watched Aang's face to see whether she should wait for him to start or jump in herself.

Although Aang wasn't sure he was making the right decision, he decided to confide in Suki. He went through the entire story, skipping no sordid detail or embarrassing moment. As he talked, his face relaxed and his breathing slowed. Suki was right, talking about what happened did help, he hadn't realized his body language was projecting his emotions so clearly and it felt nice to feel almost back to normal. As he reached the part where he found the house completely empty, he could see Suki's face tighten in concentration. He could tell she wanted to advise him, but he could also see that she wouldn't offer up advice unless he asked.

"So, what do you think?" He asked as he finished his tale.

Suki hesitated a moment, as if looking for the right words. After several seconds she took a deep breath and began, "Aang, I know you always have the best intentions at heart, but when you tell your current girlfriend that you're going to visit your ex-girlfriend and then call her a selfish, hateful, jealous, bitter harpy…well…it's just that, while your words were creative, they were probably not the best choices to say to someone who's already mad at you."

Aang threw his head into his hands. "I know. I've regretted those words from the moment they left my mouth. They were inexcusable. I hurt her when she was just looking out for me. But Katara had always been our friend and, even though she hurt me, she deserved a second chance. But now, I think I may have lost Toph for good. Those things I said drove her away and I don't know how to start seeking her forgiveness or even if she'll ever forgive me." Aang went from being regretful and miserable to livid as he finished, "She went home to get _married_. For all we know some dumbass may have already put a ring on her finger and knocked her up!" Aang was working himself into a frenzy. He was barely managing to control himself.

"Aang…Aang! Calm down. I'm sure she hasn't been married or knocked up yet. Of course she still loves you…" Aang wasn't listening. He could feel the avatar state coming on. He a deep breath in an attempt to utilize a calming technique taught to him by the monks, but he lost control of his bending as he exhaled, knocking Suki off Appa.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" At the sound of Suki's started cry, Sokka's head jerked up, along with Zuko's and Katara's. Aang stood agape, hardly believing what he had just done.

"AANG! WHAT THE HELL? DO SOMETHING!" Sokka's screams jerked him out of his astonishment and he pulled Appa's strings, encouraging Appa to continue downward. As soon as Appa was neck to neck with Suki, Aang hopped off, grabbed Suki, bringing her into his arms, and bent the air around them, slowing the air and giving Appa time to position himself directly underneath them. Before their toes had even touched Appa's saddle, Sokka ripped Suki from Aang's embrace and began yelling at Aang.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? FIRST YOU SIT AS FAR AWAY FROM US AS POSSIBLE, BARELY SAY ANYTHING TO US AND ACT ALL SAD. THEN YOU'RE HEAD AND HANDS STARTS DOING THAT GLOWY-THINGY AND YOU NEARLY MURDER MY WIFE! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

Sokka's outburst took Aang aback, but he knew he deserved it. "Suki, I'm so sorry. I couldn't calm down! I don't know what's happening to me…" Aang glanced at his friends, uncertainty and fear in his eyes. "I…I…just need to get out of here for a while…" He looked at Suki again, 'I'm sorry,' written clearly in his eyes, grabbed his glider, jumped off Appa and glided toward the mountains that were rising below them.

Suki glared at Sokka and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Suki! What the hell? Aang's the one you should be elbowing! He just threw you off a flying bison not me!" Sokka looked to Zuko and Katara for backup, but they offered none.

Katara broke the silence, "Uh…well I suppose we should make camp and wait for Aang to come back." With that, Katara climbed over to Appa's reins and directed him toward the base of the mountains.

* * *

There's chapter 10! Comments? Reviews? Send 'em my way!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Unexpected Faces

**I don't own Avatar…even though I wish I did…

* * *

"Do you mind explaining to me again why exactly we're back at the stupid Earth Rumble Six arena? I mean I may be blind but I'm not brainless and going back to the place I was captured seems like a brainless idea to me, no matter how important you say it is." Toph had been asking Ty Lee different variations of this question since they had left Toph's personal prison, but Ty Lee had refused to give her a straight answer and, eventually, had stopped answering her. Toph had been taking out her anger at Ty Lee's silence through her earth bending and had managed to get them to the arena quicker than even she thought possible. Unfortunately, they were now wondering around the hallways surrounding the arena trying to find 'something' and Toph was unable to channel her frustration into an equally contrastive way.

"Alright listen up, perky-pants. Not answering me is no longer an option. I could trap you in the earth, leaving you here to slowly starve to death as you try to dig yourself out or you could answer me so that I know why the hell we've come back!" Although she initially intended her threat to be idle, Toph's irritation had grown to a point where she wasn't sure if she was serious or not.

"Quon took something that he had no right to take. We are going to get it back." The determination and anger in Ty Lee's voice was so unexpected that Toph was speechless. She wondered what would make the usually perky, annoyingly happy Ty Lee sound like Zuko, back when he was going through his I-must-please-my-father-even-though-he- is-a-complete-ass phase.

Ty Lee recognized Toph's surprise and sighed. "Ohh Toph! I didn't mean to go all grumpy-Zuko on you; it's just that I can't tell you what he took. Just trust me please. I got you out of the house, didn't I?"

"If by 'got me out of the house' you mean blocked the chi of all the guards we encountered and left a huge trail for Quon to follow when he returns, then yeah you did. Now, could you just tell me what we're looking for? I have a way better chance than you of finding whatever it is your looking for."

Toph could sense her hesitation, but Ty Lee knew Toph was right. "Okay, ummm…we're looking for a person."

Toph froze. "A person? Quon imprisoned someone else? And he has them trapped down here? Who did he take? Wait, more importantly, who does that asshole think he is?" Toph's anger and hatred were clear in her voice as she spoke about Quon. Although she hadn't wanted to help Ty Lee in the beginning, it would be a cold day in hell when she let Quon, or anyone for that matter, hold someone else prisoner.

"Uhh…..it's not important who it is. No one should be held prisoner...like this." Though Ty Lee stumbled over her words, Toph let it go.

"Okay, whatever. Let's just rescue this person and get as far away from Quon as possible." Toph was still standing still, but now she focused on what the earth was telling her. She felt the soft movements of the animals that lived in the dirt, the slight shifting of Ty Lee next to her and minor, steady movements that came from further down the hallway.

"Okay, there's something down this hall on the right." Toph started walking slowly down the hallway, staying alert for movement that felt aggressive. They had almost reached the end of the hall when Toph stopped. "Here. There's definitely something in there. I'm pretty sure it's a person, I just don't know if it's the right person. Be careful when you…" Toph didn't get a chance to finish her warning before Ty Lee stormed through the door. Toph sighed and followed after Ty Lee.

As Toph stepped into the room, she got a better sense of what the room contained. It was large and open but also completely bare, except for a tall pole that stuck out of the middle of the room. Someone was leaning against the pole, and as Toph crept closer the person stirred. From the way the pole shifted with the person's movements, Toph could tell the person was chained to it. Toph got the eerie feeling that the person had moved so that he or she could look directly into Toph's sightless eyes.

"I suppose you're here to save me." Toph had thought the person would sound scared or desperate, but was surprised when the voice sounded calm, cool and mocking. It took Toph only a split second to recognize that voice, and as she did ice filled her veins.

Toph slowly turned toward Ty Lee. "You brought me here to save AZULA?"

* * *

Aang sat, quietly meditating, trying to determine what he should do next. The coward in him wanted to take his glider and find Toph himself, but he didn't want to leave Appa and Momo behind again.

"I did not know that running away from problems was becoming a regular habit in the life of the Avatar." Although the voice had a soothing rasp and a calm demeanor, Aang couldn't help but jump in surprise.

"Avatar Roku? What the….?" Aang looked down and realized that his body had become nearly see-through. "Huh…Oh...uh…sorry Avatar Roku. I didn't realize you were here."

"Aang, I am always here, ready to give guidance when you feel it necessary." Roku smiled at Aang. "Now, what can I help you with?"

"Uh…well…I keep offending my friends. I haven't been around them for years and everyone is different now. I'm different too, I guess. I asked them for help, but I don't know if having them help was the right decision after all." Aang blew out a deep breath and looked at Roku expectantly.

"Aang, we are not slaves to fate. Every decision we make can change the course of the future and our attitudes towards our decisions can influence the future as well. While you may assume that having your friends along will cause you to fail, you have the power alter your behavior and influence the outcome of your journey. Whether your friends help or hinder is truly your choice."

As Aang considered Roku's word, realization dawned. From the beginning he had doubted his friends and the choice he made in asking them to help. He chose to withhold information and not trust his friends fully and as he looked back on his actions, Aang was embarrassed by his actions. He knew what he had to do.

Aang thanked Avatar Roku, bowed in farewell, and returned to his body, ready to face the truth and his friends' reactions.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Unexpected Delays

**I don't own Avatar…even though I wish I did…

* * *

Aang was soaring overhead searching for his friends. He had practiced what he would say to them for hours before he finally felt that he was ready to come clean. He had expected to find Appa quickly; after all he was pretty hard to miss, so he was surprised when it was the crimson of Zuko's outfit through the trees that alerted him to his friends' location. As Aang descended, he realized Zuko wasn't alone; Katara was nearby. Although Aang planned on landing in between the two, he heard the pair mention his name as he drew nearer. Knowing it was wrong to eavesdrop, but curious as to what they were saying about him, Aang changed course and landed a few meters away from the pair. He silently crept near to where they were standing, until he could see and hear them with ease.

"I'm worried about Aang. There's something about Toph he's not telling us, something that's bigger than a simple argument between friends." Katara and Zuko were gathering sticks and brush for a fire, and as she said this, she looked to Zuko for acknowledgement that he was in agreement. When Zuko continued gathering sticks neither agreeing nor disagreeing, she continued, "I mean Toph is bull-headed sometimes, but her actions seem a little extreme for the story Aang told, don't you think?"

Zuko turned and faced Katara, an expression of apprehension clear on his face. "Katara, it is clear to everyone besides Sokka that there is something else going on here. I know that it bothers you that you don't know the whole story, but its Aang's story, and therefore his to tell; not yours to pull out of him. He will tell us if he wants to, but only when he is ready to tell us." Katara's eyes narrowed slightly at his words, so Zuko continued. "Katara, remember, all of our friends saw the exchange between me and Mai. They also saw the looks she shot you throughout her speech and the blush that came to your face. Has anyone approached you to ask if there is something going on between us? No, they have not. They know that something is going on, but they are respecting our privacy and we need to do the same for them." Aang almost blew his cover when he let out a gasp. Though the exchange between Mai and Zuko had led him to infer that there was something going on between Zuko and Katara, he didn't expect to have it confirmed so bluntly.

Katara's eyes softened as she listen to Zuko and after some thought, she sighed. "You're right." After a moment a smile crept onto her face as she gazed into Zuko's eyes. "You know, you're getting more and more like your uncle every day, although your advice is a lot easier to understand."

"Uh…thanks. I think."

Katara smiled again and, after a quick glance around to make sure they were alone, she wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck and kissed him softly. As she pulled away, Zuko's eyes looked into hers with a devilish twinkle. "Hmmm….so you'll still kiss me even though I'm no longer the off limits bad boy?" Aang's eyes grew wide watching the exchange between Katara and Zuko, but, like watching a hog-monkey attack, it was impossible for Aang to look away.

Katara rolled her eyes. "You may not be off limits anymore, but you're still a bad boy. Also, I don't plan on forgetting that it was Mai who broke off the engagement and not you. You owe me. Big time. Don't forget it." This time the devilish twinkle sparkled in Katara's eyes. Zuko felt a hot pounding below his belt as the true meaning behind Katara's words sank in. His eyes burned with longing as he dropped the sticks he was carrying and grabbed Katara by her waist. Katara wasted no time in securing another kiss, this one more passionate than the first. Zuko pulled her closer, but after only a few seconds, she pulled away and smiled at him. "Mmmmm. Later Zuko, when my brother and his wife aren't sitting so close." Katara picked up half the sticks they dropped and began walking towards the camp as Zuko followed close behind.

Aang stood, frozen in place, staring after the couple, not quite comprehending all that he saw. After a moment, he shook his head and sat down against a tree. He didn't know what to think or how to feel. Katara had ruined their relationship by cheating on him with Hahn, and now she had ruined Zuko's relationship with Mai. Aang wanted his friends to be happy, but he couldn't help but feel that what they were doing as wrong. Mai had shown real emotion over Zuko, and it was obvious that she loved him, but it seemed that neither Katara nor Zuko cared about how Mai felt. Aang had planned on returning to his friends and confessing everything, but he now realized that he needed more time to think and sort out what he saw before he could face Katara or Zuko.

* * *

"It had to be Azula. Of course. I should've never come home. I can't believe I didn't see this coming." Toph hadn't stopped mumbling to herself since they left the room where Azula had been tied up. Upon Toph's insistence, Azula's hands and feet were encased in rock and she was being carried by Ty Lee. Toph had been leading them down hallway after hallway avoiding any earth bending so as not to attract the attention of any guards that may be near. Ty Lee was doing her best to remain cheerful, but Azula was making the trip a nightmare.

"Could you _please_ just bend us out of here already? If you're so scared of being heard you should free my hands. I am after all a master fire bender and the true Firelord, I could be a real asset to this…_team_." When Toph didn't answered Azula turned her attention to Ty Lee. "I don't even understand why you would come back for me Ty Lee. I mean I thought you had moved on to _better_ friends and became a _fan-girl _of the Avatar's. Apparently I was wrong. You're a _fan-girl _for the blind girl."

Ty Lee was used to Azula's rants and complaints, but Toph had been grinding her teeth loud enough that Ty Lee knew she needed to intervene before Azula went too far.

"Uh… Azula…Toph's aura is turning a funky shade of red. It might be best if we talked about happy things, and not insult the only person who can get us out of here…"

"Ty Lee I…URGGGG!" Azula's response was cut short when a small chunk of rock flew into her mouth.

Toph turned around and faced Azula with a bright smile. "There. Now we don't need to hear any more of your bitching." Azula's eyes flashed at Toph as she struggled to push the rock out of her mouth, but her attempts were met only with laughter from Toph. Eventually, Azula stopped struggling and the only sounds that could be heard were their footsteps as Toph continued to lead them through the maze of tunnels.

The silence was soon interrupted by shouting and the rumbling of large amounts of earth. Ty Lee shot Toph a panicked look as Toph cursed quietly to herself. "Shit. Ty Lee they know we're down here." After several more seconds the shouting increased in pitch and rage. "And now they know we took Azula. We need to get out of here, fast. I'm going to bend us to the surface…shit! There's not enough time; people are coming." The rocks above the group were shifting apart when several guards rounding the corner, followed by Quon.

Quon surveyed the escapees, a smirk on his lips. His focus came to rest first on Toph. "Ah…my little…_princess._ I knew you were faking it. Your acting is rather horrid, but I had hoped you'd put up more of a fight when you escaped. You really need to stop coming back down here. It's really too predictable." His gaze now shifted to Ty Lee. "And Ty Lee, I knew I shouldn't trust you, but what can I say? I must have been fooled by that pretty face." He gave Ty Lee a repulsive smile. It was several seconds before he noticed Azula squirming on the back of Ty Lee, but as soon as he saw her, his face fell and he rolled his eyes. "I should let you escape so you can take that little bitch off of my hands, but then I supposed I would no longer receive payment from the royal family for keeping her out of the public eye. Oh well. Anyway, on to business." He turned and looked at the soldiers, "Capture them. Tie the bitch back up, put the little one with the nice rack back in her bed, and bring the pretty one to my room."

Quon turned to leave as the room erupted into shouts and the sound of a struggle, but before Quon had taken ten steps, the noise died down. He stopped and listened for several seconds before turning around and coming face to face with Ty Lee. Azula was being supported by Toph, but half the guards that had come down with Quon were lying helplessly on the ground, unable to move, while the other half were buried up to their necks in rocks. Before Quon could utter a single syllable, Ty Lee had used her favorite pressure points to block his chi and paralyze him. Ty Lee turned and walked back to Toph and Azula, not sparing Quon a second glance.

Quon starred at the trio, hatred burning in his eyes. "I may have underestimated you this time, but this isn't the end Toph Bei Fong. I'll follow you and your little friends to the edge of the earth and subject you to unimaginable tortures that will make the genocide of the Air Nomads look like child's play."

Toph had begun bending the earth above them, but her movements faltered upon hearing Quon's declaration. While the hesitation had been minor, Toph knew that Quon had seen. Quon's laughter and final words followed after Toph and it was only Toph's determination that stopped her spine for shivering at the assurance in his words.

"See you soon Toph."

* * *

I know it's been a while, but I'm going to try to get a couple chapters up over break. I'll finish the story I promise! I know how irritating it is that it's taking me so long but I really appreciate you guys sticking it out! The comments and reviews are great so please keep them coming!


End file.
